Alley
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Shiba catches Michiru alone and decides to have a little fun with her before leaving


He knew he shouldn't, but he really couldn't help himself, the chance was way to good to pass up, especially when he saw her walking by without her usual companions from his current hiding place and without further thought as soon as she passed by.

Jumped out wrapping his arms firmly around her midsection and gripping her tightly to his chest and before she could even think about screaming covered her mouth and dragged her into his alley pressing her against the stone cold wall.

"Don't move or scream unless you want to die today" he deepened his voice as much as he could so that it was unrecognizable for the moment, her little struggles ceased almost instantly at the command.

Pleased she was doing as told, he removed his hand from her mouth "Who are you what do you want" Michiru cried fearfully trembling in this unknown person's hold, sure he wasn't doing anything, yet that was the keyword here.

With a pout as he realized she truly couldn't recognize his voice, he sighed and decided to drop the act "Aww Michiru-chan that's cruel how could you forget me" Shiba sulked taking enjoyment out of the way she froze completely in his hold.

Oh yes she most definitely remembered him after all "B..But how I thought you were taken by the Grim Reaper" the lilac haired girl gasped out loud struggling to get away knowing how dangerous this particular person was.

And here she was trapped in his grasp, in an alley could her luck get any worse "Didn't I just tell you to not struggle Michiru-chan" the mahogany haired teenager bit out in an angry tone of voice, just like before her struggling stopped to his relief.

Frightened because she had no idea what Shiba was planning she held absolutely still "Shiba-kun what are you going to do" Michiru murmured in the resounding silence unsure of what the teenager was plotting.

"Well I'd been told not to act rashly but when I saw you without your usual companions I just couldn't resist, as for how I'm still here, seems I absorbed the Reapers core or something to that affect" Shiba chuckled darkly.

Bending his head until his nose was buried in her thick lilac hair "And as for what I'm going to do, I'm going to have a bit of fun with you to mess with Chika-chan" the brunet breathed lips centimeters from her neck sending a shudder through the girl held captive in his arms.

Smirking as she reacted exactly how he wanted he didn't hesitate a second longer and finally closed the distance between his lips and her neck, tongue immediately coming out to make contact with her flesh.

There a soft whimper escaped from her own lips "Shiba-kun" the lilac haired girl breathed unsure of how to really react in this kind of situation, he pulled away briefly with a chuckle, she was way to cute with her reactions.

Before he could help himself his lips had attached themselves once more to her neck and sucked "Aieeeeee Shiba-kun stop, stop" Michiru cried out struggling against him not liking the feelings he was evoking within her.

Not liking that she was disobeying his orders yet again he gripped her a little tighter with a lot more strength than he should, immediately Michiru calmed, though she was breathing a little harsher than before.

Relieved that he'd managed to make her stop again, he pulled back for a second time and quickly before she could catch on twisted her around in his arms "Aww I thought you liked me Michiru-chan" the brunet pouted.

"Your a bad guy though Shiba-kun it's wrong" the pink haired girl frowned confused, just what was this person playing at by doing these horrible things to her, was it revenge for shooting him, it was definitely a thought albeit a scary one.

Dark eyes narrowed "Maybe, but who says anyone else has to know Michiru-chan, it will be a secret, just between the two of us" Shiba leaned forward until he was practically nose to nose with the girl who'd captured his interest.

A squeak flew from her mouth and she tried to back away hastily forgetting for a moment that she was trapped until her back hit the stone wall "It's still wrong" Michiru explained ducking her head hoping that this nightmare would end or that Chika-kun or Shito-kun would come rescue her.

Sensing that Michiru was trying to prevent the inevitable a chuckle escaped from his lips as he reached under her chin and gripped it with his fingers raising her head "Just hold still" the mahogany haired boy ordered.

Leaning forward even with her trying to jerk back away from him entirely in vain as well his lips brushed hers, those large dark green eyes of hers widened in response before snapping shut as he pressed deeper.

For a long moment he held still giving her time to adjust before letting his tongue out to play, it really was to easy as he pried her lips apart and slipped into the dank cavern, Michiru squirmed in response obviously not use to such things.

It was clear she was losing her cool as her hands gripped onto his jacket tightly as his tongue explored her mouth, even her cheeks were a dark rosy red until he finally decided to end the torment and pull away.

Out of breath Michiru glared "Your awful Shiba-kun" the lilac haired girl stated not happy in the least that he'd kissed her against her will, he was a bad guy but he didn't seem to understand that as he finally released her.

"Just don't let me catch you on your own again Michiru-chan or we'll have fun in an alley again, bye bye" Shiba waved vanishing as quickly as he had appeared leaving her behind to trail home and hopefully forget the entire encounter.

When she was leaving the alley Chika-kun and Shito-kun chose to find her and needless to say she was put out with them their questions of concerns were brushed off "Nothing just dropped my is all" Michiru explained putting the whole thing out of her mind as they went home.


End file.
